


PBJ Drabbles

by Hoshiko420



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Humanstuck, M/M, NSFW, Sadstuck, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoshiko420/pseuds/Hoshiko420
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some smut & fluff drabbles that are churned out at random. Always Gamzee & Tavros, with various kinks. I take requests/prompts anytime. Just drop me a comment. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You got me wondering why I like it rough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the first smut I ever wrote for gamtav and just smut in general.

Tavros leaned over the panting form of his lover, not letting so much as an inch of skin touch him. The high-blood was blindfolded and bound, his hands tied tightly to his thighs. The rough rope holding them there would chafe his flushed skin if he so much as moved, but he was being perfectly still at this moment. He knew that to move would court more torture from his rust-colored matesprit.

Ever so slowly, Tavros lowered his head, hovering inches above the slightly parted lips. He was careful to keep his breaths shallow, unless he was to give away his position to the blinded purple-blooded troll.

He waited a few more moments before he closed the gap, catching Gamzee’s lower lip between his teeth and biting down, drawing out the almost-sweet tasting blood of the other. He felt a rush of heat flow through him at the gasp of pleasure mixed with pain that was torn from the others throat and swallowed it as he crushed their lips together. Tongues tangled in an out of sync dance of blood and saliva. Stifled groans from either of them lost as Tavros slid a hand to the back of Gamzee’s head, grasping a fist full of hair. There was only a slight change of tension from the bound troll as he waited for that sweet tug that would send bolts of pleasure through his body. He didn’t wait long until his love gave him that gift.

A quick yank brought his back off the floor, neck bent back to the motion of the hand and an almost inaudible cry fell from his lips as Tavros released them to find a much more tender spot along his neck. Biting his way down Gamzee’s body, Tavros gave quick and gentle tugs, mixed with fast and painful pulling to the tangled mass of hair. Each tug and bite brought out more cries of pleasure from his lover who was so far lost in the moment that he didn’t realize Tavros had made his way lower to where his bulge was writhing, coated with a slick purple-stained secretion, searching for a place to delve.

Tavros slid his hand out of the curls and pulled away completely, once again not touching the other. He smirked at the sight of Gamzee below him, legs spread wide, chest heaving up and down as he caught his breath. But Tavros wouldn’t give him the time. In one swift move, be brought his head back down over the twisting bulge and grasped it firmly, leading it to the warmth of his mouth.

“Fuck!” Gamzee let out a strangled groan as Tavros drew the bulge completely into his mouth. His tongue slid along the underside as it squirmed and pulsed, matching the movements of the troll beneath him. He drew back for a moment, catching his breath before returning to the slithering mass. Tavros pulled at the bulge as he sucked on it. His free hand found the inside of Gamzee’s quivering legs and drew his sharp nails down the sensitive skin, earning him another curse and back bending arch.

From the sounds of the moans and whimpers of the other, he knew he was close. Pulling away one last time for a final breath, Tavros swallowed the bulge. Lips, tongue, and hands massaging it, coaxing it to finish its task. Another rake of his claws, this time down the stomach of the high-blood and even lower to his hip, drew a thin line of blood in it’s wake and brought forth the finish Tavros was looking for.

With an unrestrained scream of ecstasy, gamzee’s body bucked and his bulge pulsed out its bittersweet mixture that threatened to drown Tavros as he swallowed it down. As the last of the trembling subsided, he pulled back with a satisfied smirk and reached up to undo the blindfold. Gamzee blinked up at him, eyes still lost in a daze of a high he could never achieve from the sopor. When they finally cleared, he met the gaze of his Matesprit above him and grinned.

“I fucking love you Tav.”


	2. Waiting

Tavros shifted from one foot to the other, leaning against the wall near the gate where his boyfriend would be arriving. He couldn’t help the bubbling of emotions that settled in his stomach as the arrival was announced and his mind raced at the thought of seeing him for the first time in almost three months. Tavros had never imagined that the nearly 3,000 mile long distance relationship would work when he had told Gamzee that he wanted to go to school in California. It had surprised him when Gamzee had just smiled and said he’d wait as long as he needed to for his bro to finish school while he attended a college in New York.

He had to give Gamzee credit for his parting gift. The webcam had come in handy for keeping their relationship as strong as it was. While there were times where it wasn’t enough, it seemed to make the distance that much more bearable and the durations between breaks felt shorter, though never short enough. Tavros couldn’t stop the grin spreading on his face at the thought of some of their ‘conversations.’ He had found out early on that both he and Gamzee were into dirty talk and sometimes the Skype chats had turned into who could make the other break away and touch themselves first. Their last encounter had left Tavros panting in the dark, moaning Gamzee’s name into the mic and begging for touches had be been the quickest he’d managed to break his boyfriend, making it glaringly obvious that they both needed to see each other, and soon.

It was that conversation that had led to this day. Thanksgiving break had finally arrived for them both. Agreeing with Tavros that a warm California beach would be better than the crisp foliage at home, Gamzee had boarded the plane late last night and was only just getting in. Shifting again, Tavros looked to the gate as people started filing out and tried not to be impatient as he watched for any sign of him.

An elderly woman moved off to the side to greet a mass of squealing children, one running around her to hug her legs but accidentally ran into a lanky figure sporting a mass of black curls. He bent down to right the child, giving her a quick squeeze of her nose and a honk that Tavros could make out, even at the distance he stood away from the gate. The sight made him grin as the butterflies doubled and his heart pounded in his chest as Gamzee stood and the giggling girl threw herself on the elderly woman who nodded to him.

Tavros waited, still leaning against the wall to give himself a moment to breath as Gamzee looked around and smiled as his eyes fell on him. He weaved through the moving mass of people, dodging around rolling suitcases and reuniting friends until he was standing in front of Tavros, his smile larger than it had been only moments before. There was a silence between them both before Gamzee held out his hand and Tavros took it, expecting the yank that drew him in close as he was swept up in long arms.

In that moment, he didn’t care that there were dozens of people standing near by, seeing the exchange. All that mattered was that he was in his boyfriend’s arms again. They crushed him close and he returned the strength with a tight hug of his own. Tavros buried his face into the crook of Gamzee’s neck, breathing in the linger scent of sweet cigars and soap that hadn’t been taken away from being packed into close quarters with other people.

“Missed you, bro,” Gamzee said into his ear, voice harsh with emotion that had tears stinging at the corner of Tavros’ eyes but he pushed them back, nuzzling the neck of his lover as he responded.

“I missed you too, Gamz.” They held each other for a moment longer before Gamzee pulled away to look down at him. A devilish grin sneaked across his lips as he lowered them closer to Tavros and placed the lightest of kisses on his lips. The contact pushed a sudden rush of heat through his veins and he tightened his grip on Gamzee to pull him back in but he just laughed and untangled himself from his arms.

“I thought you didn’t like all the P.D.A. Tav and if this is public than I don’t motherfuckin know what is.”

Tavros just shook his head as Gamzee repositioned his carry on and they started for the exit. Despite his previous statement, Gamzee reached over and grabbed Tav’s hand. He squeezed it gently and Tavros smiled, the heat still singing in his veins. He hadn’t realized just how much he craved the touch until that moment and it only intensified as they clambered into the back of a taxi, mere inches apart.

Tavros wanted to close that gap. To throw himself onto his boyfriend and beg for those touches he missed. Beg for the kisses, for each caress against his skin. Or better yet, to take them. Not to even ask for them, but to just seize them for himself. He shifted slightly as Gamzee glanced over at him with a frown, trying to discern why his normally talkative partner was silent. Tavros gave him a reassuring smile before looking out the window.

“Aradia isn’t going to be home until Monday. She’s staying over with Sollux for the weekend. Said something about dragging him out of the house and into the woods to go exploring.”

Gamzee chuckled and the sound crawled down Tavros’ spine as he suppressed a shiver. He loved that laugh. It was a full chortle that sank deep into his skin, stoking the pit of fire that had settled into his stomach. He squirmed again, the seat squeaking under him as he silently urged the driver to go faster.

It seemed as if time dragged on until they reached the apartment, Tavros paying the driver as Gamzee stole the keys and let himself in. He had been there only once before, but it took him a moment to drop his baggage off just inside of Tavros’ room as he entered the house, locking the door behind him.

Gamzee grinned as Tav leaned back against the door, head held down with his eyes peaking out from behind his long lashes. Tavros watched as he crossed the room to stop in front of him, hands on his hips with a teasing smile that he didn’t want to see just then. He knew from experience that if Gamzee started teasing him, he wouldn’t stop until he begged for it and that wasn’t what he wanted.

Pushing away from the door, Tavros reached out and grabbed the front of Gamzee’s shirt and in a quick movement, had him turned around. He shoved his lover back against the door with enough force to knock a shocked gasp out of his mouth before it was covered by his own. He plunged his tongue past the surprised lips, hands gripping the baggy black t-shirt to pull it up so he could touch the skin he had been aching for.

Gamzee moaned against his lips as he fought back with his own tongue, his hands slipped down Tavros’ sides and back to cup his ass, yanking him forward so that he was flushed against him. One of Tav’s legs pressed against his rapidly hardening bulge and he groaned into his mouth as Gamzee tightened his grip on his ass. Tavros rolled his hips forward, urged on by the hands to rub himself against his thigh. Each press drew lightning bolts of desire through his body and he pulled back from the kiss long enough to try and tug Gamzee’s shirt off, getting frustrated when he took to long to untangle it from his arms.

As soon as the cloth was gone, Tavros went to press him back against the door again, but this time Gamzee was ready for him. In one swift movement, he rolled to the side and had Tavros pinned to the wall beside the door, hands locked around his wrists so that he couldn’t pull away. Breathing heavily, Gamzee grinned and licked his lips before moving in to attack Tav’s exposed neck. He nipped and licked at the flesh as the other struggled against the restraint, mewls of pleasure escaping his mouth without restraint as each touch made him arch his back against the wall.

“Impatient motherfucker today, aren’t we?” Gamzee asked, lips on his ear. He blew lightly on Tav’s neck, making him shudder. He watched as he pulled back to watch him struggle, storm gray eyes flashing with heat lightning as he kept all his weight off of Tavros except for on his wrists, effectively prolonging the torture that he had dreaded.

But Tavros had learned more about his boyfriend through their chats and closed his eyes, summoning up the desire which was lingering right at the surface. He opened his eyes, letting the heat fill them as they narrowed.

“Gamzee.” He didn’t have to force the low rumble far, his voice pitched low with just a touch more accent than he normally had. He sucked on his bottom lip, pulling it through his teeth as he stared down the storming eyes with equal intensity they were showering on him. “Fuck me.”

He watched as Gamzee swallowed, his adam’s apple bobbing and eyes closing for a moment before the reopened to travel down his body. Tavros smirked as he watched him struggled with himself, knowing what must be going through his mind. He loved it when Tav swore, and even more so when he told him what he wanted. That knowledge was enough for him to push past what could be an embarrassing moment and he squirmed, drawing the attention back up to his face.

“Fuck me Gamzee. Bend me over against the counter and fuck me. Drag your nails down my back. Bite me hard enough to make me bruise and scream your name. Fuck me as hard and as fast as you can.”

“Mother _ **fuck**_ Tav. You’re not playing fair.” Gamzee pressed his lips against Tavros’. He kissed back for a moment before biting down on his bottom lip hard enough to make him whimper in a mix of pleasure and pain. He drew back, looking at Tav as his chest rose and fell rapidly. “So, not fair.”

“I don’t want to play fair right now, Gamz. I just want you to slam into me so hard that I won’t walk straight for the rest of the week.” He lowered his eyes down to the obvious tent in Gamzee’s pants. “Do I have to say it again? Maybe you didn’t hear me well enough the first time.” In his distracted state, the hands on his wrists had loosened enough that Tavros tugged a hand free and grabbed the waistline of Gamzee’s pants, yanking him close enough so that he could put his lips right next to his ear, voice a deep growl.

“Fuck me. Now.”

It was enough to push Gamzee over the edge. He grabbed the front of Tavros’ shirt and dragged him over to the open kitchen, shoving him against the counter. Tav’s hands hit the top of it with a loud slap as his lovers hands tore at his shirt, ripping it off over his head. He pressed his chest against his back for a moment, teeth grazing his shoulder as his hands roamed down Tavros’ chest to his belt. A quick tug and it whipped off, hitting the floor with a loud crack.

“You’re going to fucking regret that,” Gamzee said, voice rumbling against his ear. He force Tavros around, his hand going to his own waistband to free his throbbing erection. “Get on your knees and open that fucking pretty little mouth of yours.”

Tavros shivered as he did what he had been commanded. The dirty talk worked well both ways and as Gamzee grabbed a handful of hair and pulled, he let out a loud moan that was cut off as his dick was shoved into his mouth. Tavros grabbed his hips, lips wrapping around as much of it as he could take. He carefully covered his teeth, knowing better than to let them scrape against the sensitive appendage as Gamzee rocked his hips, hand yanking his head closer and drawing it deeper into his throat.

Tavros gasped for air when he pulled away. Breathing hard, he braced himself for when Gamzee grabbed the back of his head and forced him to take all of it. Leaning forward to rest on arm on the counter, he pressed Tavros back against the cabinets, fucking his mouth until he felt the press of finger pads on his thighs and pulled back, a string of saliva trailing from a panting Tav. He stared up at Gamzee, mind blissfully blank until he tugged him back to his feet and forced him to lean back against the counter.

Bending his head over his hands, Tavros bit his lip as Gamzee shoved his pants down to his ankles and pressed the tip of his cock against his asshole. Fuck, he really was going to do it, with no preparation or lube except for the saliva. Instead of making him nervous, Tav shifted back against him with a whimper. He wanted it. Wanted to feel the raw friction between them and Gamzee did not disappoint. He pressed into him, carefully at first so as to let him adjust, but when he deemed that he could take it, he dug his nails into his hip and started thrusting, fast and hard against him.

Tavros gasped and flung his head back, body quivering as the delicious pleasure rolled through him with every thrust. There was an undercurrent of pain, but it was just enough that it didn’t truly hurt, only added to the moment. A hand curled around his almost forgotten member and pumped it in time with the thrusts, making him cry out.

“Fuck, Gamzee. Oh, fuck. Bite me.” His request was obliged as he felt teeth bite into his shoulders, gingerly at first until he was chanting through his moans, “harder.”

The heat coiled quickly. It built until he could feel himself right on the edge. Gamzee’s motions were becoming more erratic as he too felt himself nearing the peak. With a final moan, Tavros clawed at the counter, Gamzee’s name rolling off his lips in a drawn out scream as he came, white liquid spilling into his boyfriend’s hand. A few more thrusts and he joined him, name coming out in a choked garble.

The both leaned against the counter, breathing ragged and legs trembling as they fought to stay upright. Tavros waited until he was sure he wouldn’t tumble to the ground before he managed to turn, arms going around Gamzee’s neck and pulling him closer to kiss him deeply.

“I really missed you.”

Gamzee chuckled, arms around the other as he returned the kiss. “I can see that.” His face creased into a frown. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Tavros shook his head and leaned into him. “I’m sure I’ll be a little sore later, but right now all I can feel is your arms around me, and it’s all I need.”

“I could go for a shower, or a chair. My knees are still quaking over here.” The statement earned him a lazy push that didn’t make him move far.

“Come on, we’ll go into the bedroom.” 

Before he could pull away, Gamzee tightened his grip and kissed the top of his forehead. “Love you Tavros.”

“I love you too, Gamzee.”


	3. Ice Cold Milk and an Oreo Cookie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oreo inspired smut.

Tavros pulled apart the Oreo, licking at the cookie’s creamy center before dunking one half into the milk in front of him. He waited a moment before it soaked up the milky goodness and popped it into his mouth, doing the same with the other.

When he reached for the next cookie, he paused. Gamzee was watching him, mouth hung open slightly and watching his every move intently. When he caught Tav staring, he turned away with a blush. Tavros shrugged it off and twisted the next cookie before bringing it to his lips again. He spotted Gamzee watching him out of the corner of his eye again just as he ran his tongue over the cream, enticing a shudder from the voyeur to the cookies -n- cream peepshow.

Tavros hid the smile as he realized what was going on. He gave a little lap at the cookie with the tip of his tongue, earning a shift from the other even as he pretended he wasn’t there. Back and forth Tavros ran his tongue over the cream, licking up every last bit off it before popping the cookie into his mouth whole, sucking and chewing on the sugary sweetness with a hum of satisfaction.

He heard Gamzee shift again, then the scraping of the chair as he pushed back away from the island to come around it to where Tavros was sitting. Still ignoring him, Tavros reached for another cookie but Gamzee grabbed his wrist and twisted him around on the bar stool. Before he could protest, Gamzee’s mouth was over Tav’s, his tongue darting in between the surprised lips to savor the leftover cream.

Tavros moaned against his lips as Gamzee pressed his hip between his open legs, tongue probing deeper as Tav’s arms went around his neck and pulled him closer. In a move of desperation, Gamzee tugged his shirt off, reaching for Tav’s as well but was stopped as he was pushed back away from the counter.

“Why don’t you go sit on the couch?” Tavros purred, voice low, and Gamzee scrambled to obey. Tav took his time walking over to the couch, swagger in his walk to draw Gamzee’s eyes to the bulge in his pants. He stopped in front of him, smirking, before dropping to his knees. Hands splayed out on his thighs, rubbing and stroking the fabric of Gamzee’s pajama pants before drawing up to the top and pulling them down to free his erection.

Without a moments hesitation, Tavros leaned forward and licked the tip of it, tasting the salty sweet tang of precum that lubricated the end. The groan that spilled from Gamzee’s throat encouraged him to do it again, and again, before he finally stopped teasing his boyfriend and slipped his whole mouth around him.

His tongue darted under and around, sucking on the soft, sensitive flesh that drew out moan after moan of “Fuck yes” and “Motherfuck Tav” as Gamzee threaded his fingers through the short mohawk and tugged him closer, urging him on. Tavros drew him even deeper into his mouth, struggling to take it all from the position he was in. What didn’t fit was cupped in his hand, stroking the length and often dipping down to roll his balls like Chinese massage balls on the mantel.

Between the sucking and fondling, it wasn’t long before Gamzee was bucking his hips into his mouth, struggling to stay still as he neared his peak. With a final scream of “fuck!” he came, body shuddering as Tavros continued to milk him for all he was worth.

When he finally settled, Tavros stood, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before he tugged at his own pants and dropped down onto the couch beside his lover.  
“Come here.” He demanded, grabbing Gamzee’s wrist with a tug. He took a moment before responding with a soft whine, kicking the pajama pants off before getting to his feet, legs wobbling.

“What about the lube motherfucker?”

Tavros stroked his own erection. “Better hurry and get it or I’ll be done before you get back.”

Running to obey, Gamzee swore searching for the lube that was usually on the nightstand next to the bed they shared. Tavros remained in the room, smirking at the curses and fussing until a resounding cry of elation was voiced as Gamzee returned.

Tavros chuckled as he drew Gamzee down onto his lap, legs spread wide over his own. He took the lube away gently and poured some of it onto his fingers before reaching around to stroke at Gamzee’s asshole. He pushed two fingers inside as the man on top of him groaned, trying to loosen up enough but tensing at the same time over the feeling.

He gripped Tavros’ shoulders as another finger was added, stretching him out enough so that when he finally lowered himself onto Tav’s hardened cock, he slid up easily. With a loud cry of pleasure, he began moving, hands clinging to his boyfriend as Tavros dragged his nails down his back, making him squirm. It was just the right amount of pleasure and pain that increased when Tav’s hands went to his hair, yanking his face forward for a sloppy kiss of lips, teeth, and tongue.

Tavros moved away from the mouth, dragging his own down Gamzee’s jawline to his neck and shoulder where he bit him hard enough to draw blood. All that came from Gamzee’s mouth was a choke scream as he threw his head back, body tightening from the pain but riding the high of endorphins that took it all into sweet pleasure. Tavros moaned as he increased the pace, nails digging into his own shoulders. It wouldn’t be much longer if he kept that up.

Almost as if hearing his thoughts, Gamzee rode him harder, bearing down on his cock with everything he had. He shifted angles just enough that it took it even deeper and the heat that had been swelling inside of Tavros broke in a single moment, crashing through him as he came, cry gutted when he clamped his mouth down on Gamzee’s neck once more.

They remained motionless for a few moments, breathing heavily. When Gamzee pulled back, he winced, looking at his ravaged shoulder.  
“That’s going to motherfucking hurt in the morning.”

Tavros leaned forward and gave it an apologetic kiss. “Sorry Gamz.”

Gamzee bent down and kissed Tavros softly. “No apologies needed. How about we go clean up, once I can stand again.”

Tavros chuckled and nodded, forehead leaning against his boyfriend’s. “Love you Gamz”

“Love you too Tav.”


	4. Beachside Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy fluff

Tavros was seriously starting to get sick of this party. He wasn’t even sure why he had agreed to come, other than the fact that his best friend, and secret crush, had asked him to meet there. He, unfortunately, had yet to show up and Tavros had already been there for two hours, hovering around the edge of the beach house that belonged to Feferi Peixes. She had been excited to see him, saying that he didn’t get out enough and assured him it was all right that Gamzee had invited him before prancing off to speak with her other guests.

Wandering off to the backside of the house, Tavros slowly made his way over the sand to reach the water. His prosthetic legs didn’t really like the sand and would slip and trip if he wasn’t careful. He was thankful for the tall torches Feferi had placed all throughout the beach, lighting the dark night up. It made it easier to make his way through the sand. Standing at the edge of the beach, he looked out at the water, mind running wild with thoughts, one chasing the other. He really should leave, he didn’t belong at this kind of party. Everyone else was having a great time, drinking and laughing with their friends. He didn’t belong, especially not with this group of people. Everyone had money of some kind and yet there he stood in his best summer attired. Khakis that were two sizes bigger than they were supposed to be and a bright Hawaiian shirt that hung almost to his knees.

He had just made up his mind to leave when a pair of wraith skinny arms wrapped around his waist, earning a squeak as he was lifted up and spun around before being gently deposited back onto the ground. A chuckled reverberated from the chest behind him and he fought down a blush as the arms pulled away, hands brushing along his sides.

“Sorry I’m late, Tav. Couldn’t decided what to wear to this little luau.”  
Tavros turned around and froze, mouth hanging open in shock. Normally Gamzee wore a mask of face paint that covered up most of his features and ridiculously baggy clothing. The Gamzee that stood behind him now was practically foreign to him. The clothes, while still slightly baggy, were pressed to unwrinkled perfection. The plain white button down shirt hung over his frame, the top three buttons undone to show a peek of creamy skin and the short tan pants sported a front crease. While the clothes were a surprise, it was the face that shocked him the most.

It was void of any makeup. Not a single stroke of paint graced the soft features of the man before him. No crazed shapes surrounded his mouth or eyes, leaving them free to be themselves. No makeup distracted him from the full lipped smile and gentle slopes of his face. Tavros closed his mouth and swallowed thickly, looking away from Gamzee in an attempted to crush the fire spreading through his veins at the sight.

“Something wrong, brother? Is it this motherfucking heat? I know I’m sweating over here from it, even with the sun down.”

Tavros shook his head and looked out at the water to distract his thoughts. “No. Just…” he glanced back at Gamzee. “You look nice.”

The smile that lit up his best friend’s face was enough to make butterflies flutter through his stomach and he grasped for something to say before he made a fool of himself and kissed that smile.  
“Did you want to go swimming or something? Since you’re warm and all?” Tavros mentally kicked himself, thinking that if Gamzee said yes the shirts would come off and he’d really be in for it.

Not one to disappoint, Gamzee nodded vigorously and started pulling at the clean shirt, chattering excitedly about swimming at night and wouldn’t it be cool to skinny dip. Tavros shook his head and pulled off his own shirt, putting it and Gamzee’s shirt far enough away from the water that it wouldn’t get wet. He forced himself to keep his eyes away from Gamzee as he ran for the water with Tavros slowly following behind him, not wanting to trip.

“It’s dark out here,” Tavros muttered when he stopped as the water sloshed at his stomach. “Isn’t it cool, bro? Makes it feel like it goes on forever. Like, you’re cocooned in darkness and nothing can touch you,” Gamzee said, floating on his back to look up at the sky.

Tavros smiled and looked up. “Yeah. It kind of does.” He started a bit as Gamzee’s head bumped against his stomach and looked down, just barely making out the grin on his face. On impulse he leaned down and placed a light kiss on the tip of his nose, only to pull away with a squeak and stammer of apologies. Trying to back away, he struck a rock and tumbled back, hitting the water with a splash as he fell.

Water rushed up his nose as it poured over his head and he struggled to gain purchase to stand in the sand. As he started to panic, a pair of arms shot out, wrapping themselves around him and pulled him back up. He coughed out the inhaled water, clinging to Gamzee as he lightly patted his back. Tavros trembled in his arms and said nothing as he coughed and sputtered and it wasn’t until Gamzee started shooshing quietly that he realized tears were running down his cheeks.

“Shh. It’s okay Tav. I got you. I won’t let you fall, bro.” He brushed the wet mohawk back away from Tavros’ face and kissed his forehead, rocking him gently. “I’m right here.”

“S-sorry,” Tavros stammered out, leaning into Gamzee. “I just… drowning is a stupid fear I have.”

“Why’d you want to come out then? We could have chilled on the beach.”

“I like the water, I just… it’s just a stupid thing. I’m fine as long as I can stand.” He turned his head and hid his face in the crook of Gamzee’s neck. “I’ll be okay in a minute.”

“Naw bro. We’re going back up to the beach now. I know a choice spot Feferi pointed out to me. Just hang on tight, okay?” He bent slightly and gathered up Tavros to carry him bridal style back to the beach.

“Gamzee! What are you doing, I can make it just-” Lips covered his in a soft caress, effectively silencing him long after Gamzee pulled away and continued trudging up to a hidden section of beach surrounded by bushes. He carefully lowered Tavros onto the sand before plopping down next to him.

Silence stretched between them both as Tavros tried to wrap his mind around the kiss. His head was swimming with questions. Had Gamzee only done it to stop his protest? Did it mean anything to him? Was it just some friendly gesture or was there a hidden feeling to it? He must have been silent for too long because Gamzee shifted uncomfortably beside him and sighed.

“Sorry Tav, bro. I shouldn’t have done that. I thought that with- nrg, never mind. I’m just sorry. Won’t happen again. Promise.”

Tavros looked over at his friend who refused to look back at him and swallowed hard, wanting to protest against the words spilling out but his voice stuck. Instead, he grabbed Gamzee’s wrist and pulled the other closer, ignoring the surprised look from Gamzee. He reached up and cupped his cheek to draw his face closer before planting a solid kiss on his lips. It took a moment before Gamzee started pressing back, his tongue probing at Tavros’ lips which parted eagerly. Their tongues danced with each other, pushing and dragging against the other in a frenzy that broke apart as they pulled away for air.

“Fuck, Tavros. I didn’t… was I right? Please tell me that wasn’t just because you felt sorry for me. I don’t think I could fucking handle it if it was a pity kiss. Fuck, I’ve wanted this for so long I-” Tavros cut him off with a quick kiss.

“No, it wasn’t a pity kiss. I’ve wanted to do that for a long time too,” he murmured, shifting so that he could kiss Gamzee and push him back against the beach at the same time. Gamzee drew him close as Tavros’ hands swept the sand beaded body beneath him, kisses becoming more frantic as they slid down to the wet shorts and rubbed the growing erection between his legs.

“Damn it, fuck. Wait Tav.”

Tavros pulled away, suddenly fearful. Had he gone to far? Gamzee blinked up at him, expression softening and he pulled Tavros back down. “Shh, bro. It’s okay. I just don’t want to take this so fast. I want to savor those hot kisses,” he placed a light kiss over his lips, “and each touch” he kissed his chin, “and every” kissed his jawline, “little,” his neck, “thing” and collarbone until Tavros had practically melted in his arms.

“Gamzee,” Tavros whispered, fingers threading through his messy hair as he found his lips again and kissed him slowly. Each caress was soft and gentle, drawing a spring of heat through his heart until it flooded his entire body and set his skin tingling. When they finally broke apart, Tavros simply looked down into the eyes of the man beneath him and smiled, tears of happiness welling up in his eyes.

“I love you, Gams.”

Gamzee smiled back and pulled Tavros down beside him, nestling him in the crook of his arm. Tavros snuggled closer and placed a light kiss on his neck, nuzzling it as his hand automatically rested on his chest. A hand covered his own, fingers entwining like it was the most natural thing in the world. He raised his face to Gamzee’s who turned down to place a lasting kiss on his lips before they settled down, content.

“I love you too, Tav.”


	5. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadstuck warning

Gamzee bolted awake, eyes searching the emptiness of his hive. Something felt out of place, and it wasn’t just because he had fallen asleep in his pile of horns again. He dragged himself up and over to his husktop, wondering what was itching at the back of his mind as he logged into pesterchum, looking for one of his best bros to get some sick fires started.  
He frowned when he realized that he wasn’t on and shrugged sadly to himself as he scrolled through the list of friends. Karkat’s was permanently set to busy, and he wasn’t in the mood to talk to Equius either. He strummed his fingers lightly over the keyboard and was about to sign out when a message popped up from someone outside of his contacts.

apocalypseArisen started pestering terminallyCapricious

AA: Hell0 Gamzee?  
AA: This is Aradia.  
TC: HeY sIs WhAtS gOiNg On?  
AA: Well, there’s been a bit 0f an accident.  
AA: N0, that’s an understatement.  
AA: It wasn’t an accident.  
AA: Vriska made Tavr0s Jump 0ff 0f a cliff with her p0wers.  
TC: FuCk, WhAt?  
AA: He’s 0kay.  
AA: Well, as 0kay as he can be, all things c0nsidered.  
AA: What I mean is, he’s asking f0r y0u.  
AA: 0r, he was in his sleep. I d0n’t think he knew he was talking in his sleep.  
AA: Can y0u c0me 0ver t0 his hive?  
TC: ShIt SiS, yEaH. iLl Be RiGhT oVeR.

terminallyCapricious stopped pestering apocalypseArisen.

Gamzee sat back for a moment, running a hand through his messy hair before bolting to his feet. “I’m coming Tav, bro. I’m coming.”

~*~*~*~*~  
“Shit, nice to meet you sis. I wish it was under better terms though,” Gamzee said as Aradia stepped back to let him into Tavros’ hive. He pretended to ignore the tears he saw on her cheeks as she wiped them away and led him into another section of the hive.  
“Me too. He’s awake now, but…” she trailed off, silence lengthening as she stopped outside of a room. She shook her head and looked up at him. “He says he can’t feel his legs,” she whispered softly. “I feel like such a bad Moirail. I can’t do anything to help him. He’s just… Well. You’ll see. I’ll leave you alone with him. I know you can help better than I can right now, ” Aradia said before turning to leave him at the doorway.

Gamzee peeked his head in and saw Tavros laying on the floor surrounded by pillows and covered with blankets. He was staring straight up at the ceiling, rust colored tears ran streams over his cheeks, the sight making Gamzee’s heart clench at the sight. He moved into the room, drawing Tavros’ eyes from the ceiling for a brief moment before they returned, a fresh wave of tears flowing from them.

“Hey Tav. How are you feeling, bro?” Silence was his response as he made his way to sit beside his sick firestarter friend. He watched as Tavros closed his eyes, lips breaking apart from their grim line. He started to speak before a choked noise came from his throat, followed by more tears. Gamzee rushed forward, gingerly wrapping himself around him. Making sure he wasn’t going to hurt him more than he already was.

Tavros clung to Gamzee and sobbed, letting out choked gasps as he tried to speak around his tears.  
“I, I can’t- feel, feel, feel my legs! Gamzee, I can’t feel them! Wh-what am I going to, to do? The drones- they’ll cull me. N-no one will want to fill a pail w-with a worthless cripple! Gamz, w-what am I going to-“

Gamzee kissed him softly, lavender tears sliding down his own cheeks to mingle with rust-colored ones. “I won’t let that motherfucking happen bro. I swear to you. I will not let that happen,” he said forcefully before he kissed him again. The shock was enough for Tavros to stop crying as Gamzee cupped his cheek in one hand and kissed away the tears.

“G-Gamzee what…”

“Shit bro. I didn’t want to tell you like this and I didn’t want to push myself on you but, fuck. I’ve been so flushed for you.” He kissed Tavros’ forehead. “I know we’re still only 6 sweeps but, shit. That adorable blush, and smile just sets my bloodpusher pumping so fast.” Gamzee pressed his lips to the others again, kissing him softly. “You’re not worthless, you never have been and this won’t stop you now.”

“I… wait. You are?”

“Hell yes, Tav. So don’t worry about the culling. That’s still a long time off.”

“But, why? Especially now. I can’t… I don’t even know if I can even do anything.”

Gamzee cocked his head to one side. “Why?” he started to open his mouth to reply but thought better of it. “Why don’t you lay down and I’ll tell you exactly why.” He carefully lowered Tavros back to the floor and ignored the squeak from the troll as he straddled him, mindful not to put any pressure on his still damaged body.

“Let me start here, bro.” Gamzee murmured as he lowered his lips down to Tavros’. He kissed them slowly, drinking in every protest and mewl until Tavros reached up and gripped the front of his shirt, pulling him closer. Gamzee gently grabbed one of his hands, threading his fingers with it as he brought it to his lips and kissed the back of it. His eyes met Tavros who blushed at the sight.

“You’re so fucking cute, Tav. Those big round eyes taking everything in around you as you smile that precious smile. Fuck, that smile gets me every time, right here.” He pressed Tavros’ hand to his chest and continued. “I like the way you get excited over the smallest of things. I like the way you let your true feelings show, even when others might think worse of you for it. I fucking,” he stopped, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, “love, the way your innocence shows in ever little fucking thing you do. It reminds me that not everything is wrong with this fucking world. It’s the miracle that keeps me believing in miracles, even when I want to give up on the world and those of us still in it.”

Tavros blinked up at him, this time tears leaking out for a different reason. He tugged on the hand still in Gamzee’s grasp and he went willingly to kiss the other troll. One arm slid around his neck, pulling him closer as Tavros kissed him with all he had. When he pulled away, he didn’t stop kissing him, but traveled down down, kissing his cheek, then jawline, before finding the soft skin of his neck. He kept moving as Tavros started whimpering softly and placed feather light kisses over his collarbone.

Gamzee pulled back long enough to pop the clasps off from the back of Tavros’ shirt, efficiently removing it and continued to kiss down his body. Down his chest and over his stomach with the lightest of touches. Tavros’ grip on his hand increased as he eased himself lower, stopping at where his pants started and slowly made his way back up again. Gamzee started trailing kisses over his shoulder and down the arm of the attached hand to his. When he kissed the back of his hand again, Gamzee looked straight at Tavros who swallowed hard.

“Tav.”

“Y-yes?”

“I love you, and as long as I love you, I will never let anything like this happen again. I swear it, to the great merciful messiahs, to you, and to anyone else listening out there. You are my motherfucking miracle of miracles and I will go to any length to keep you safe. I swear, Tavros. I swear.”

He nodded and his voice cracked as he spoke. “I love you too, Gamzee.”

“I know, Tavbro.” Gamzee leaned down and kissed him once more. “I know. Now why don’t you get some sleep?”

Tavros gently tugged on his hand. “Stay with me?” he asked softly.

Gamzee nodded and curled himself carefully around Tavros, making sure that their horns didn’t bang together. “Always Tav. Always.”


	6. Mirror Mirror on the Wall

Tavros tightened his grip on the whip, leather squeaking a protest as he let the end of the cord drop to the floor with a dull thud. He drew it across the slated surface, its whispering a soft hiss, promising pleasure even as it brought pain.

Gamzee’s eyes were glued to the mirror set in front of him, his back to Tavros and the whip. His hands had been chained to two posts with him kneeling in between them, knees biting into the hard surface of the floor. His ankles had similar restraints also attached to the poles, preventing him from closing his legs, even if he wanted to. He watched as Tavros paced slowly, seductively, whip trailing behind his figure as he drew closer to the high-blood. Knee high leather boots thuded softly with each step until the sound stopped just behind him. Gamzee looked away from the mirror, throat bobbing as he swallowed hard to stop any sound from escaping.

That had been a mistake. In an instant, Tavros lashed out, grabbing a fist full of hair and yanked hard, drawing his head back with a definant moan. The rust-blood leaned over, lips beside the others ear.

“Did I tell you to look away?” he purred. The hand holding the crop slid over Gamzee’s shoulder and down his chest, rubbing the rough cord across his skin. He let the whip go, leaving it dangling as he dragged his nails back up the indigo-blooded troll’s chest, drawing beads of blood in its wake. He gripped Gamzee’s chin tightly, forcing him to look up.

“Did I?”

Gamzee shook his head as best as he could, caught in Tavros’ firm grip. He caught the flash of a smirk before the rust blood slid a finger up the side of his cheek and forced it into his mouth. It was followed quickly by another that delved deep inside, tangling with his tongue. Nails scraped the inside of his cheek leaving a bitter after taste of fresh blood as the fingers retreated and drew a trail of saliva down his neck.

“Good boy.”

Tavros let go of Gamzee’s hair and grabbed the whip once more. He walked back far enough so that when he lashed out with it, the tip just barely missed cutting open the high-blood’s back. The sound of the crack was enough to draw out a startled moan from him, despite not having it touch the flesh. Tavros smiled into the mirror, watching Gamzee watch him. He way his matesprit’s eyes watched his every move was electrifying, and on impulse he struck out again, this time scoring a mark on the waiting troll.

He had to give credit to Gamzee. Despite the desire to close his eyes and react against the stinging welt, his eyes stayed glued to Tavros’. It earned him another crack of the whip, flicked hard enough to draw blood. Unable to help himself he arched his back, letting out a loud groan. Tavros’ eyes never left the mirror as the whip reached out and flayed the precious skin of his lover.

He paused when lines crossed each other and purple blood dripped down his back. It wasn’t enough to be life threatening, but it was enough to be painful, yet in the mirror Tavros could see the bulge of his matesprit curl in pleasure. It leaked some of its jelly on the floor, mixing with the blood that pooled under Gamzee’s body.

He resisted the urge to go to him and waited until the haze had somewhat lifted from the high-blood’s eyes before Tavros drew the end of the whip up and, with eyes locked to Gamzee’s, drew the end into his mouth. His tongue sucked on the cord as a soft whimper reached his ears. Pulling it away clean, he dropped the whip to the ground and sauntered over to Gamzee, stopping just behind him, head cocked to the side.

“Is there something you wanted?” he asked, fingers reaching down to caress the cuts and draw stifled gasps from the other troll as well as fresh drops of blood. He brought the covered fingers to his lips, licking if off slowly.

“T-Tavros. Please,” he croaked, trying not to squirm.

“Please, what Gamzee?”

“Touch me.”

Tavros tsked softly. “I don’t think that is how we ask. Do I have to teach you your manners again?”

“No.” Gamzee shuddered, eyes closing for only a second before they flew back open. “Please touch me, Tav. I can’t take it anymore. Please. Great merciful messiahs, PLEASE.”

Tavros smiled and released the cuffs on Gamzee’s wrists, allowing him a moment to rub circulation back into them before he shoved him forward.

Kneeling behind him, Tavros leaned forward and trailed his tongue over the tortured flesh, lapping up the blood as one hand dipped low and found his own bulge squirming for attention. He drew it to Gamzee’s nook, teasing him as he reached lower and grasped the fluttering appendage tight.

With a quick look at the mirror to make sure he was still being watched, Tavros thrusted into Gamzee, earning a low-gutted moan to reverberate through the room as he stroked and squeezed the quivering bulge in time with his movements.  
The high-blood shuddered below him, struggling to keep his eyes locked with the low-blooded troll as he rode him hard. Between the ministrations to both his nook and bulge, Gamzee’s trembling arms gave away to his elbows as he was hit with a powerful surge of pleasure. He bellowed a sound of euphoria as he came, spilling genetic material all over the floor.

The feel of his matesprit tightening around him as he came brought Tavros to his own climax and he groaned, claws digging into hips and drawing more blood as his own genetic material spilled into and overflowed to mix with the purple jelly.  
He leaned back slightly, trying to catch his breath as Gamzee did the same. He watched as the troll struggled back up to his hands and pushed himself up to a kneeling position, twisting slightly so that he could look at Tavros. With a knowing smile, he leaned forward, arms curling around his waist as he brought his lips up to kiss him softly. Gamzee pulled away after a moment and leaned back, nestling himself against his lover with a content sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe. I'm not sorry.


End file.
